


Villainous x reader oneshots

by PlushVerse



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: 5.0.5 - Freeform, Black Hat - Freeform, Dementia, F/F, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff oneshots, Gen, M/M, Reader Insert, Villainous - Freeform, dr flug - Freeform, reader x various - Freeform, various x reader - Freeform, villainous fanfic, villainous fanfiction, villainous x reader, x Reader, x reader oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushVerse/pseuds/PlushVerse
Kudos: 3





	1. Blackhat x child!reader

You were taken in by Dr. Flug, who had decided to keep you around due to the fact that you had nowhere else to go, and he has kept you a secret from the others, especially Blackhat, as he was sure that he would either murder you or him, but probably him since he was the one keeping you a secret... but that didn't matter, as long as Blackhat or the other two didn't find out about you. Since no one was around, you were allowed to be out of your usual spot, but you were only allowed to stay with Flug, as he didn't want you to be seen by the others. You understood and stayed with him. You didn't really mind.

You were currently watching Flug work on some kind of new device as you swung your legs off of the chair you were sitting in. Flug allowed you to be out for a while since everyone else was doing their own thing, and he made sure that no one was going to just bust in at any moment. You hummed a bit and glanced around the room.

"I have a question.."

"what is it y/n?"

"why am I supposed to stay here? why can't I be seen by the others?"

"well, you see, if one of the others find out... then they might do something terrible to you or me... and I don't want them to hurt you, y/n. so we can't let anyone else find out! especially Blackhat, he can't know.."

"know what, Flug?" You both froze at the sound of the voice. Flug slowly turned around to face, of course, Blackhat himself. He yelped and quickly hid you with his body.

"n-nothing sir!"

"and what are you hiding behind you?"

"it's nothing!"

"I don't believe you." Blackhat shoved Flug out of the way, now looking down at you. You shrink back and looked up at him.

"Flug... why do you have a child with you?"

"I-I, uh, I found them, sir.." You quickly got up and stood in front of Flug.

"don't hurt him! He helped me!"

"....is this true, Flug?"

"...yes.." You flinched as Blackhat took a step closer to the two of you. he picked you, making you squeak. He glared at you for a few moments, as if trying to think of something... maybe of what he should do to you. You had your eyes shut, expecting to be hit or something, but it didn't happen. You were set down.

"Just don't let them destroy anything. got it?" Flug picked you up and held you close to him.

"y-yes sir! understood!" with that, Blackhat walked out of the lab.

"why is he like that..?" you asked.

"I'm...not so sure myself, y/n.." He sighed softly and set you down.

"I'm gonna try to talk to him!"

"y/n no! wait!" it was too late, you had already run out of the lab, in attempt to catch up to Blackhat.

~small timeskip~

You had finally found Blackhat, and you were attempting to talk to him. He glanced down at you.

"....what do you want?"

"I just want to talk to you!"

"about what exactly?"

"well... why are you so mean..? especially to dr. Flug!"

"....I don't have to tell you that."

"why not?"

"I have my reasons. Ones that you won't understand."

"o-oh..."

~sorry but i have another timeskip~

The two of you continued talking, well it was more you explaining what had happened to you and why Flug had taken you in. You were...interesting, in a way, to Blackhat. You yawned softly, getting tired. Blackhat seemed to notice and picked you up.

"where are you taking me?"

"back to Flug. You need to sleep."

"b-but I don't want to!"

"you will sleep."

"hmph! fine! b-but it's cause I want to, not because you told me to." you crossed your arms and looked away from him. He shook his head and walked into the lab. Flug noticed you and Blackhat and rushed over to the two of you.

"y-y/n! are you okay?! you're not hurt are you?!"

"what? no! I'm okay!" Flug took you into his arms.

"she needs to sleep. it's late."

"r-right, I'll see to it."

"good." with that, Blackhat pats your head and walks out. You had fallen asleep pretty quickly. Blackhat looked back at the two of you. He knew this was going to be the start of something very interesting...


	2. Dr Flug x male!reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a silly idea I had. also Red is my persona!

You were currently setting up the DVD player that you had in your room, until you were interrupted by a knock at your bedroom door. You were sure that it wasn't Blackhat, since he would usually just barge into your room. You walked up to the door and opened it, to reveal Dr. Flug.

"oh, hey, Flug, what's up?"

"o-oh! hey, y/n! what are you doing..?" he glanced behind you to see into your room.

"just setting up a DVD player, to watch a movie, why?"

"a movie, huh..?"

"yep. you want to join me?"

"s-sure! if that's alright with you, of course."

"I don't mind." you smiled and let him into your room. He walked into your room.

"would you like me to help you set this up..?"

"nah, I've almost got it, but if I need help I'll ask you."

"okay!" You chuckled a bit as he stood there, watching you set up the movie player. It took a few minutes before you finally finished.

"done."

"great! oh, uh, I forgot to ask this earlier... but what movie did you have in mind?"

"(insert scary movie name here), why?" He seemed a bit...nervous? scared?

"a scary movie, huh..?"

"yeah. You're not scared are ya?"

"wh-what? n-no! of course not!"

"well, if you're so sure." You insert the disc into the player and sat on your bed, Flug sat down beside you. You chuckled quietly and looked down at him. You just thought he looked adorable, trying to be so brave around you. Once the title screen popped up, you hit play and the movie started.

~timeskip~

You weren't even halfway through the movie and Flug was already practically clinging to you for dear life. You looked down at him and wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer to you and making him squeak softly.

"You know we could watch something else..?"

"n-no, I'm perfectly f-fine!" he yelped and buried his face(?) into your shirt once another jumpscare popped up.

"o-okay, fine!" You chuckled softly and kissed where his forehead would be.

"cute..~" He blushed slightly, which couldn't be seen, and glanced away from you. You paused the movie and went to get up, however you ended up falling off the bed, bringing Flug down with you, which resulted in you guys lying on the floor, with him on top of you. You looked up at him.

"you alright?" you asked him, him looking down at you.

"I-I'm fine. how about you?"

"I'm fine." Flug sighed softly in relief before leaning down and kissing you (I'm tired- don't judge me) You smirked a bit and kissed back. You both heard the door open, making you pull away as you looked at the door.

"I just came to check out what made that noise, but I guess I came in at the right moment, or wrong for you guys." It was none other than Dimentia. You groaned a bit and went to get up to chase her away, but it seems Red and 505 were already a step ahead of you. They chased her away, Red closing the door in the process. You sat up, Flug beside you. You kissed his forehead.

"I love you~"

"I-I love you too, y/n."


	3. 5.0.5 x wolf!reader

You were curled up beside the fluffy blue bear, known as 5.0.5. You were originally taken in to be some kind of experiment, but 5.0.5 would not allow it, and neither did you. He was pretty much the reason you weren't tested on, and the reason you were living with him and the others that stayed there. Since Flug agreed not to test on you, you were to be a guard, or something of the sort. You agreed, as they gave you food and shelter, which you thought was a bit odd, since...they were all villains, well, that's what you thought anyway.

You sighed a bit and looked over at 5.0.5, who looked back at you curiously. You just lie there beside him. To him, you looked upset, which he clearly didn't like... he didn't like to see you upset. He perked as he got an idea and got up. You looked up at him, tilting your head. He gave you a look as if to say that he would be right back and to not leave. He then walked out. You shrugged it off and lie your head on your front paws and closed your eyes. 5.0.5 looked around before walking to another room. he gently knocked on the door and waits. The door opens to reveal a tired Red.

"hey, buddy, what's up?" they ask. he makes a noise, as if asking them something.

"oh, uh, sure, I have some. why?" he makes more noises (don't ask me, I'm tired)

"oh, you want to help cheer up y/n? alright, wait there." they walked into their room, and came back out a moment later with crayons and papers. Blackhat didn't want them everywhere, so he simply had Red hold onto them, which they didn't mind of course.

"here ya go, buddy." they smiled as makes a happy noise and hugs them. they squeak quietly and chuckle

"it's no problem." 5.0.5 lets them go and walks off. Red goes back into their room and close the door.

~small timeskip~

5.0.5 spent a bit of time working on a cute drawing of you and him, which he was very proud of. He just hoped you liked it as much as he did. once he was done, he took the crayons and paper he didn't use back to Red, then headed back to where you were. You were woken up by the sound of his door opening and closing. You yawned softly and sat up, looking over at the blue bear. 5.0.5 smiled happily and walked over to you. He held the drawing out to you. Once you were able to see it clearly, you noticed it was a drawing of you and him, and it was adorable! You barked happily and smiled, your tail wagging. 5.0.5 seemed to notice this and hugged you, happy that you liked the drawing. You nuzzled his cheek and he nuzzled back. He pulled away and pinned the drawing up on the wall. You curl back up and he curls up beside you, holding you close to him. You rest your head against him and closed your eyes, going back to sleep. 5.0.5 soon fell asleep as well, holding you close to him.


	4. Whitehat x reader

When you were a child, your house had caught on your fire, which killed your parents. You had obviously made it out, but it had traumatized you pretty badly.. You would go to therapy sessions, but they weren't really working for you... You knew they weren't.. You weren't going to another one after the one you were at. You were sort of forced to go.. but you weren't going to anymore.

anyway, as you were walking out of the building, some kids(?) who were your age, of course, noticed you and decided to go pick on you. however, a certain someone had been nearby, watching the whole thing. He frowned and walked up to you and the small group of kids.

"hey, leave him/her alone." the group of kids glared at him before leaving. You sighed a bit and looked at him. You noticed he was tall, had a white coat and a white hat.

"um.. h-hello."

"hello there." he smiled a bit. "are you alright?"

"y-yeah.. I'm alright."

"alright.. oh, right, I'm whitehat!"

"i-it's nice to meet you.. I'm y/n."

"y/n.. what a nice name!" he smiled more and you smiled a bit.

"if you say so..."

"say... do you have a place to stay..?"

"n...not really.."

"well, I know this is sudden, but.. would you like to stay with me? I-I mean, if you want! I can understand if you refuse-"

"okay. I'll come stay with you."

"a-are you sure?"

"well.. I'm sure it's better than where I'm staying now..."

"a..alright. let's go!" he turned and started walking. You followed behind him.

After a few moments of walking, you made it to his place, which he shared with a few others. After convincing Dr. Slug of letting you stay, you were to be sharing a room with Whitehat, which you didn't mind. He was kind enough to let you stay with him.

~timeskip~

It's been a few months since you started living with Whitehat. him and Slug had given you a sort of job to do around the house most of the time. You usually were the one to clean up the house from time to time. However, you didn't completely forget about your childhood nightmare, in which your parents were killed from a fire.

You were lying on your bed, looking up at the ceiling. You heard the door open, so you turned your head to look over at Whitehat.

"hey y/n. You okay?"

"I guess.." he frowned and walked over to you. he knew something was up.

"do you think you could tell me what's bothering you..?" You sat up and sighed.

"I guess I could.." You told him the tragedy of how you lost your parents due to a fire. Whitehat silently listened, and hugged you once you were finished. You had tears in your eyes as you finished. Whitehat sat on your bed and held you close to him.

"you don't have to worry about it anymore, y/n... You have me!"

"r-really?" You looked up at him, he wiped your tears away and kissed your forehead, making you blush slightly.

"of course! I will always be here to protect you, y/n... always." You smiled and hugged him.

"thank you, Whitehat."

"you're welcome, y/n." You soon fell asleep in his arms, him holding you close.


	5. Flug x fem!cat!reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, Red is my persona!

Flug was mostly, if not always, tired and stressed out from the work he would be doing. He would end up pulling all nighters to finish a weapon that Blackhat had requested him to create. 5.0.5 and Dimencia had noticed this of course and were a bit worried about him, 5.0.5 more than Dimencia though. 5.0.5 decided to ask Red for help, as they knew quite a bit about this stuff. The blue bear walked up to their door and knocked on it. A few moments later, the door opened to reveal the ginger themself.

"oh, hey 5.0.5, what's up?" 5.0.5 explained what was going on, and that he was worried about Flug. Red thought about it for a moment, then snapped their fingers as they thought of something.

"I have a bit of an idea. I don't think Blackhat is going to like this, but I think we could get him a cat. They're usually known to be stress relievers, well, to some people that is.. I'm not sure if it will work for him. Besides, we would have to talk to Blackhat about it, which I'm sure is going to reject the idea, saying that there is no need for such a filthy animal to be here in the mansion and that we already have you." 5.0.5 seemed to think for a moment. Red sighed a bit and leaned against the doorframe, also in thought.

"I may have an idea. I'll talk to Blackhat and tell him that unless he wants to keep Flug around, then this will certainly be the way to." with that, Red walked off to talk to Blackhat. 5.0.5 seemed to like the idea of having another animal in the mansion besides just him. He smiled and waits for them to get back.

"hey 5.0.5, I'm back." Red spoke as they walked over to the blue bear a few minutes after leaving. 5.0.5 tilts his head, as if asking how it went.

"He didn't like the sound of the idea, but I managed to get him to agree with it. Go get Flug and we'll head out to pick a cat that he will like." He smiled and nodded, then went to get Flug.

~smol timeskip to the pet store~

"Red, I-I don't see how this is n-necessary." Flug commented as he followed you into the pet store.

"Flug, I'm sure this will work, as it did for me. Now let's pick a cat you'll like." He sighed softly and walked over to the cats, looking at each one. A few moments later, he noticed one that caught his eyes; a cat with h/c fur with white stripes on the back and e/c eyes. He smiled slightly.

"find one you like?" Flug simply nodded and motioned to you.

"this one."

"alright, we'll get this one."

~another timeskip~

Red and Flug walked back into the mansion after buying the cat. Flug took the cat to his lab. You looked up at him and tilt your head. Flug set you down on the counter. He had slipped a collar around your neck with a name tag, which had y/n engraved on it. Flug smiled slightly and pet your head. You purred and nuzzled his hand.

"heh.. I-I should really get back t-to work." Flug sighed a bit and went back to working on...something. You tilt your head and try to get closer, to see what he was working on. It looked like some kind of weapon, but you weren't exactly sure what it was. You shrugged it off and curled up on the table/counter, watching him.

~sorry for all the timeskips~

Hours passed and the weapon still wasn't done. You jumped at the sound of a clock going off, indicating that it was midnight. You sighed a bit and walked over to him. You gently nudged him with your head, and he glanced down at you.

"y-yes? what is it..?" You looked over at the clock, and he followed your gaze.

"midnight, huh..?" you nodded and pulled on his labcoat, trying to get him to sleep.

"well... I guess I could get some sleep.." he mumbled after a few minutes. He sighed softly and went into his bedroom, you following behind him. He didn't even bother to change into some different clothes before lying in bed. You jumped up onto the bed and curled up beside him. Flug looked down at you.

'I think Red might be right this time.. I think this cat..y/n.. may be able to help me..' he thought before closing his eyes. You purred quietly and the two of you soon fell asleep.


	6. Flug x half robot!reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reader is slightly yandere-ish here. didn't mean for that to happen but it did

You were an outcast, since you had robotic parts. No one wanted to be around you. People would either look at you funny or laugh and insult you. You decided you've had enough of the torture. So you decided to trash yourself. You sighed softly and looked up at the sky.

"No longer will I be treated like this.." you mumbled and closed your eyes, shutting down. What you didn't know is that someone had taken an interest in you.

~POV switch~

I was told to take out the trash, like usual. So I did. I took the trash outside to be dumped, then I noticed something. I walked over to it. I noticed it was a girl/guy with h/c hair, s/c skin, but I couldn't see his/her eye color. What caught my interest the most was the fact that he/she had robotic parts. I wonder what she was doing out here.. I put the trash bag down and managed to pick him/her up. I then manage to grab the trash bag and set it in the trash can. I walked inside, carrying him/her in my arms. I get them inside and to my lab. I set them down on the table and powered them back on. He/she looked around, confused, before looking at me.

~back to normal POV~

You looked around as you were suddenly powered back on. You didn't understand why. You then looked at the man, you assumed he was a guy, with the paper bag covering his head and goggles.

"why did you do that..? why did you power me back on..?"

"well.. wh-why did you power yourself off?"

"....because no one likes me and I'm treated like garbage.. Since I have robotic parts... I'm an outcast.."

"is that so..? well, I think you're interesting."

"you do..?"

"o-of course! oh, right, I should probably introduce myself. I'm Dr. Flug, but you can just call me Flug if you want."

"alright then. I'm y/n, it's nice to meet you." Flug simply nodded.

"hey, y/n?"

"How would you like to stay here, away from everyone, and become my assisstant?" You thought about it for a few moments, and nodded. You would finally be free of everyone and their torments.

"then it's settled. I-I'll just have to talk to my boss, Blackhat, and see if he'll let you stay." With that said, he walked out of the room.

It's been a couple months since that day, since Flug took you in and let you be his assisstant. Blackhat reluctantly agreed to it. Ever since then, you've been helping Flug with his work, which you had no problem with, since you were finally away from everyone.

One day, someone new joined the group, which you found quite surprising since you didn't think Blackhat was going to accept anyone else. You didn't like them very much, since Flug was hanging around them quite often, which hurt you quite a bit. During the time you've been working for him, you've developed feelings for him. You've decided that when everyone was asleep you were going to kill the new person. You didn't even care to learn their name, since you hated them so much.

Once everyone was asleep, you made your way to his/her room. You unlocked the door and opened it, walking inside and closing the door behind you. You walked over to his/her sleeping form, a smirk forming on your face. You then grabbed him/her with your robotic arm. They shot up, awake, trying to scream for help.

"Don't even think about it. You were trying to take Flug away from me. I won't let you."

"y-y/n? wh-what are you doing?!" Your eyes widened as you looked over to see Flug in the doorway. He looked terrified. You dropped (insert name here)

"Flug...I...I can explain..! He/she was trying to take you from me! I-I...I've fallen for you... Ever since that day you took me in... I developed feelings for you...as you were the only one who accepted me for who I am.. there! I said it! I love you..!" You then ran away from him, without waiting to hear what he had to say.

"w-wait! y/n come back!" He went to run after you but (insert name) grabbed his wrist.

"don't go after him/her! he/she is crazy!" Flug smacked their hand away.

"let go of me.." he then ran off.

You had run far away from the mansion. You didn't care, since no one would be able to find you or see you. Flug spent most of the night trying to find you. He was about to give up and head back, until he noticed something shining in the moonlight.

"o-oh please let it be him/her.." he mumbled as he ran over to whatever it was that was shining. It was one of your robotic parts.

"oh thank goodness I found you.." he then noticed you had destroyed a few of your parts before shutting your systems down. Flug picked you and your robotic parts and carried you back to the mansion.

Once back at the mansion, Flug fixed your robotic parts and powered you back on again. You looked around before looking at Flug. You backed away from him.

"y/n, it's okay. I'm not mad at you."

"you're not...?"

"no... I just wanted to say... I love you too, y/n."

"y-you do..?" Flug nodded. You smiled slightly and hugged him, trying not to hurt him. He smiled slightly and hugged back. You then remembered something..

"what happened to (insert name)?"

"oh him/her? Let's just say you won't be seeing him/her anymore....no I did not kill him/her."

"oh, uh, okay."


	7. Dementia x troublemaker!child!reader

"Someone catch that child!" Blackhat demanded as you ran away. You dodged Flug and 5.0.5 easily and ran down the hallway, where a certain female was waiting for you. You squeaked as you were suddenly picked up.

"I got you, y/n!"

"Noo!" You pout. She giggled and nuzzled you, holding you up.

"I caught them!"

"Good. Now keep them busy. And don't do anything stupid." Blackhat and the others went back to what they were doing. Dementia rolled her eyes and looked at you.

"What do you want to do y/n?" She asked you.

"Um... I dunno."

"Hmm.." the two of you thought of something to do. You soon snapped your little fingers as you thought of an idea.

"I thought of something!"

"What is it?"

"How about we prank the others?" You suggested.

"Good idea! But how?"

"Hmm... how about we take something from them and make them think one of the others took it?" 

"Good thinking! Let's go!" You held onto her as she climbed up the wall.

"Where to first?" You asked.

"Hmm... I got an idea." She made her way to where 5.0.5 was.

"What could we take from him?" You asked again.

"Let's see..." the two of you look around a bit before spotting a box of crayons.

"That'll work." You walked over to it and grabbed the box of crayons. 

"Let's go." Dementia picked you up and the two of you headed off to Flug's lab. You grabbed something that wasn't too dangerous, it looked like some kind of box, while he wasn't paying attention of course, then the two of you snuck off to Blackhat's office. You spotted his hat on the table and took it, then you snuck out of his office. Now to wait for the chaos to happen.

~timeskip away!~

"Where is box like thing I was working on?!"

"Where is my hat?!" It didn't take too long for them to notice their stuff was missing. They were now yelling at each other. You and Dementia looked at each other and then back at the others. 5.0.5 had noticed the two of you and pointed at you.

"What?!" They then looked at you.

"Y/n... Dementia.. didn't I tell you not to do something stupid?!"

"Uh oh." Dementia picked you up and ran away. The others ran after the two of you.

"Get back here and give us back our stuff!"

"Never!"


	8. Dr Flug x scientist!reader

The villainous gang were walking to a store to grab some supplies, when suddenly an explosion went off nearby. Demencia stopped, as she happened to hear the sound of the explosion. 5.0.5 seemed to notice that she stopped.

"hey guys I heard something! It sounded like an explosion! Let's go check it out!" Demencia suddenly ran off to where the explosion came from. The others seemed confused and a bit unhappy about her running off like that, but ran after her anyway. When they got to where the explosion happened, there was a female, who looked to be of 18 or 19 years of age, who was doing experiments in her backyard. Blackhat noticed this and thought that she could be of some use to their company. He went up to her, the others hesitantly following behind him.

"Hello there. We've noticed what you were doing, and we, well I, wanted to ask you if you would like to work with us?"

"hmm.. sure!" Blackhat smirked at your answer.

"good answer."

~timeskip~

It's been a few weeks since your first encounter with the Villainous gang and when you first decided to work with them. You worked alongside Dr. Flug, since you both were scientists (obviously). The two of you were currently working on a potion to make things stronger. Once it was done, you decided to test it out on 5.0.5. You waited a little bit to see if anything would happen, but there was nothing. You sighed softly as it was a failure. You were going to throw the rest away, but it was spilled on you.

"oh, shoot! A-are you alright, y/n?" Flug went over to you.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry." you smiled faintly. "I should probably change my clothes, though." Flug simply nodded in response, and you went to go change into some different clothes.

A few days have passed by and nothing happened with you. Well, except that you noticed that your skin was starting to turn gray. You decided to hide in your room that day. The next day you also noticed that you ended up growing vampire like teeth, and your skin was still gray, but it was only a light gray. You knew you wouldn't be able to stay in your room forever, so you decided to just hide yourself with a cloak. You made your way to the lab, and you saw Blackhat talking to Flug. You weren't sure what they were talking about, but you figured you should stay out of it. However, that wasn't possible, as Flug had noticed you.

"Y/n..?" Blackhat turned around to face you. He then walked over to you and ripped the cloak off of you, of course you had clothes on underneath it, and revealed what you've become.

"It looks like you've changed y/n." He smirked slightly. "Very interesting indeed."

"Y/n? W-what happened..?"

"I...I don't know.. It might've been from when the potion was spilled all over me."

"maybe... it does actually work, just not on animal like creatures?" he suggested.

"m-maybe... but now I look so different..."

"No.. y-you may look different, b-but you're still the s-same person.. B-besides, I-I still think you're pretty.."

"Y-you... really think so?"

"o-of course!" Blackhat rolled his eyes and walked out the lab, with a look of disgust on his face. You smiled and hugged him. Flug awkwardly hugged back.

"I..I love you, y/n."

"I love you too, Flug." he smiled faintly before he raised the paperbag up slightly, enough to reveal his lips, before he kissed you. You blushed faintly but kissed back. You suddenly pulled away as you saw a sudden flash from the corner of your eye. Red, Demencia, and 5.0.5 ran away. You sighed a bit and shook your head.

"We can get back a-at them later."

"yeah, I know. We will."


	9. sick!blackhat x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably one of my longest oneshots for this. Again, Red's my persona~!

You sat up as you were awoken by the sound of a knock at your door. You groaned a bit and hesitantly got out of bed, slipping your (fav color) slippers onto your feet, as the floor below you was cold to the touch. You made your way over to your door, yawning as you opened the door. Standing in front of you is a very pale ginger, who also had white eyes, and was wearing a face mask around their mouth. The ginger was wearing a gray sweatshirt, dark gray pants, and a pair of sneakers. The ginger silently hands you a folded piece of paper. You, confused, opened it up to see writing on it. You read the paper, which read;

"y/n, I need to see you immediately, as I seem to have a problem. when you see this, follow Red to see me.

-Blackhat"

"Blackhat..? What could he want?" You mumbled and looked up at the ginger, who you could only assume was 'Red', the one who was supposed to take you to Blackhat. You watched as they had taken out a whiteboard with the words "follow me," written on it. Red then put the whiteboard away, to where you had no idea, and started walking in the direction to the Blackhat Manor. You raised a curious brow, but follow them anyway.

You had met Blackhat and his crew while you were out walking one day. Dementia had gotten separated from the others and she had stumbled upon you and for some reason asked you for help, which you had agreed to help her as you had nothing better to do. When you had finally found the others, Dementia had immediately introduced you to the others, which you honestly weren't expecting her to do, but you only waved and introduced yourself. From that day forward, you had become friends with Dementia and she allowed you into the Blackhat Manor, which Blackhat wasn't exactly happy with the first time, but after that he just pretty much let you do what you wanted as long as you stayed away from him and his weapons. You simply shrugged it off and came by to visit just about every day, unless you were busy, away, or sick.

You were snapped out of your thoughts as you felt a hand on your shoulder, making you look up to see that you were currently standing in front of Blackhat's office. Wow, that was pretty quick you thought to yourself. You look to see that Red was gone, making you raise a curious brow. You sighed a bit and knocked on the door

"Blackhat it's me, y/n, I got your note."

"come in." You heard his voice from the opposite side of the door, but it didn't sound right. You opened the door and walked into his office, closing the door behind you. You look over to see Blackhat sitting at his desk, well more like slouching, which is weird since you normally didn't see him do that.

"Blackhat..? Is something wrong?"

"yes something is wrong." he hissed in response, looking at you. "I feel like absolute shit." You hesitantly make your way over to him, then reached out and touched his forehead with the back of your hand, which caused him to give you a confused look. You immediately pulled your hand back as you felt his forehead was warm.

"How is this possible..?" you mumbled to yourself. You knew he was a demon, so you weren't sure if it was possible for demons to even get sick. Maybe it was and neither of you had any idea? 

"what? what is it?" Blackhat looked at you as he awaited your answer.

"Is it possible for demons to get sick?" You asked him, making him raise a brow in question.

"I have no idea. Why would I know something like that?"

"Have you never been sick before?"

"of course not, don't be ridiculous." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hmm... Well you may actually be sick, but I can't say that for sure."

"What?!"

"don't get mad at me, I said I can't say for sure if you are or not!"

"Well you better find out... and if it turns out I really am 'sick' as you say, then you are going to stay here with me and help me get over it.

"what, why me?!"

"I don't want the other three near me."

"understandable... very well, I'll stay here and help you get better."

"good." Blackhat leaned back in his chair and placed his feet atop his desk. You sighed softly and cross your arms over your chest. You knew these next few days were going to long.

~timeskip brought to you by a sick BH~

You were right. The following days had been pretty long for you; but you did end up getting closer to Blackhat, well closer than you were. You actually had a crush on the irritable demon, but you had kept it to yourself as you figured that he wouldn't feel the same way towards you, but little did you know, Blackhat had feelings for you, but he wasn't sure what they were and ended up talking to Flug about it, who had told him that he was feeling love. Blackhat only laughed it off. Love? he didn't need anything like that. However, the feeling had only gotten stronger and stronger the more you kept coming over to the Manor. And now that you were here taking care of him, he just couldn't stop thinking about it. He's decided to finally tell you how he feels towards you.

You had walked into Blackhat's office, closing the door behind you, and made your way over to the demon, who had his back to you.

"Hello, y/n." You had noticed that he sounded a lot better today than the first time you had walked in about three days ago.

"hello." Blackhat turned to face you, you only stood in front of him, unsure of what he was planning to do.

"Y/n, there is something I want to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"Ever since you first started coming to the manor, for your visits with Dementia, I've started to feel something. It was a weird feeling, but it was only when I was around you, and I wasn't sure what it was. I had asked Flug about it, and he had told me it was love. I only laughed it off, but then I realized that these feelings had grown stronger and stronger... and now that you've been taking care of me the past few days, I just couldn't stop thinking about it... I just want to say that I....love you, y/n."

You took a moment to process all that you had just heard come out of Blackhat's mouth. He had the same feelings for you!

"I love you too, Blackhat. I just didn't say anything since I figured a demon like you wouldn't love someone like me, or love at all for that matter." You mumbled the last part, rubbing the back of your neck with a sheepish smile on your face. Blackhat chuckled softly and stood up, walked over to you, now looking down at you.

"Good.." You could barely make out before he leaned down and kissed you, making you freeze. You soon melted into the kiss as you wrapped your arms around his neck. You pulled away after a few minutes for air. You pressed your forehead against his, a small smile on your face. Blackhat held you close to him, then snapped his head to the door as he heard a noise over in that direction.

"If you wish to live, you will leave immediately." Blackhat hissed, and you heard three pairs of footsteps. You figured it was Flug, Dementia, and Red. You laughed a bit and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry about them, you have me now." Blackhat simply nodded and gently picked you up, making you squeak a bit. He then walked over to his chair and sat down with you on his lap, holding him close to him. You were right: he had you now and he was never going to let you go.


	10. Black hat x child!reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing nasty! also, again, Red is my persona! was a request on wattpad

Dr. Flug was currently in his lab, working on a new project assigned to him by Black hat. He had told Flug that there was not enough members of the organization, and had told him to make another member. Of course he got to work straight away, as he didn't want to make Black hat angry. However, there was one thing he had wanted, but he was waiting on that.

The doors to the lab opened, bringing Flug from his thoughts. He looked over to see Red approaching him, hands in their pockets.

"Did you get it?" Flug asked them. Red nodded and took their hand out from their pocket, handing him a vial of a dark green/black substance. (probably not right but oh well)

"P-Perfect, that's it!" Red handed the vial over to him, then signed to him,

'We will not speak of this to Black hat, not until he finds out. Got it?'

"Yep, got it!"

'Good.' And with that, they walked out of the lab and Flug got back to work.

~Timeskip to a week later~

"Finally, Y/n is complete!" Flug announced... to no one in particular, as he was alone in his lab. He shook his head and looked down at his newest creation, that being you, which he had named Y/n.

"They may just be a child now... but they will grow like a normal child, but they will have some of his abilities, so that they can at least be able to protect themselves. Now to get Black hat." Flug had first called over Red to keep an eye on you while he went to get Black hat.

You, the curious child, were looking at Red with curious eyes, before reaching out to grab their hoodie sleeve, making them jolt a bit in surprise.

Does this one just not talk? you thought to yourself as you would hear Dr. Flug talk quite a bit. A few minutes of silence passed by, and you were about ready to fall asleep from boredom. The silence was broken by the sound of the lab doors being opened. You looked over to see Dr. Flug walk in, followed by a taller guy who looked... not human, that much you could tell.

"Black hat, this is Y/n! Y/n this is Black hat, he's in charge!"

"....Why are they a child?"

'Black hat, you can't just ask someone why they're just a child.' (I have not seen what this is from but I find it funny)

"Well, it was easier and took less time to create them as a child than an adult."

"Fine, fine, whatever, but if they destroy anything, destroy them. Got it?"

"Got it, sir." Flug responded.

"Good." And with that, Black hat and Red walked out of the lab. You were a bit intimidated by Black hat,

"It's alright, Y/n, this is... pretty normal. You'll warm up to him soon." You highly doubted that.

"Alright, back to work I guess. You can watch me if you want. I would rather you stay here in the lab for the time being, so Black hat doesn't hurt you. Or me for letting you roam around without supervision." Flug picked you up and set you down on a stool nearby his work table, and you just watched as he worked on a new weapon.

~timeskip again~

It has been a few months since you've been created, and you were getting along pretty well with the others, even Black hat, who had didn't really like you at first since you were just a child. But lately you've been showing some signs of having similar abilities to Black hat's.

Right now, you were sitting out in the living room with Red on the couch. They were reading a book and you were lying on the floor with some paper and crayons. You hummed softly as you kept working on your masterpiece. It was a drawing of you and the other household members. You were finished with the color you were using so you went to put it back and grab another color. As you went to grab the blue crayon, you felt nothing. You blinked a couple times before looking over to where your crayons are... or were, as there was a small portal where the box of crayons were. You jumped up in fright.

"Red?" You looked over to the redhead, who had looked over when you had called out their name. Their eyes widened at the site of the portal, before standing up. They held up a white board with the words  
"I'll be right back" written on it, before running off, you on the other hand, just back up a bit, unsure of what to do.

"What the hell is this?!" You heard a familiar voice yell out as you heard footsteps approach.

"I-I don't know! I-It was an accident, I swear!" You felt tears prick the corners of your eyes as you hid behind Red, who stood in front of you in a protective manner.

'Allow me to explain sir. It was when Y/n was first being created,' They glanced back at you, then back at Black hat, who had managed to close the portal you had opened.

'Flug wanted to make someone that wasn't going to be a burden and going to be relying on us for protection, so he thought of a simple solution; to make them a little similar to you, abilities wise. And you're probably going to kill me when I say this... but he asked me to take a bit of... your blood, sir. So I did.' Black hat took a few minutes to process their words, before lunging at them, picking them up by their jacket collar which caught them by surprise a bit.

"You did WHAT?!" 

"Please don't hurt them!" 

"and why shouldn't I?"

"...teach me to control these powers, Black hat, sir!" You pleaded, hoping that it would work. Black hat was silent for a few moments, before dropping Red. You ran over to them and checked to make sure they're okay. They just give you a thumbs up and pat your head. You looked up at Black hat, who was now towering over the two of you.

"My office, first thing tomorrow. Don't be late, Y/n." He said before walking away.

"Y-yes, sir." You sighed softly and sat down on the couch. Things were definitely about to get a lot more interesting for you.


End file.
